


Brainstorm

by dbw



Category: Young Hercules
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbw/pseuds/dbw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted May 2004</p>
    </blockquote>





	Brainstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted May 2004

"I told you this was a bad idea," Hercules whispered.

"You told me?" Iolaus raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes. "I told you that you were digging too deep. All we needed was a hole deep enough to trap a boar, not a new route to Chin."

"It wasn't my fault there was an old well under this spot," Hercules replied indignantly.

Arms crossed, Cheiron frowned down at the two boys in the bottom of the pit. "Just who thought up this brainstorm?"

They exchanged a guilty glance, grinned, pointed at one another, and said in unison, "He did!"


End file.
